


Let’s do this.

by TeaHouseMoon



Series: On the phone series [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Modern times, Smut, Texting, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Oliver is still reluctant, so Elio tries to convince him to sleep with him.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: On the phone series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629706
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	Let’s do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my mind today and which I had fun writing! Part of my On the phone series.
> 
> Elio’s texts are in bold. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You’re young. 

** Ok. So? **

You’re too young. 

** I’m 17.  **

Exactly. 

**You’re only 7 years older than me.**

‘Only?’

And anyway, you are still in high school...I am a university graduate. Do you see the difference here?

**Oh I’m sorry, am I too low level for you?**

You perfectly know what I mean, Elio...

**Ok, I am in high school. So let me ask you this, have you ever felt I couldn’t hold a conversation with you?**

It’s not that. 

**Have you ever thought that I’m immature? You even said that you like how I say things.**

You remember everything, don’t you. 

**Yes. I do.**

Look. What would your parents say? I’m their guest. What would they say if they find out that I’ve slept with their son?

** Oliver, I thought you knew my parents by now. Do they seem stressed out about me losing my virginity  😂 **

That’s not what I was asking, though. 

**They like you. And they’ll know I was consenting.**

How would they?

**.... by the look on my face after we sleep together?  🙃 **

Elio... I’m serious here. 

**Look Oliver, you’re not gonna get in trouble, if that’s what you’re worried about**

I’m not talking about that. I care about your parents’ opinion of me. 

**That won’t change just because you’re with me. They’ll be happy if I’m happy.**

Okay. Let’s talk about that then. Will you be happy when I leave? 

**No**. 

Exactly. 

**What does that even mean?**

I mean, how will you feel when I leave? When I go back across the ocean, to another continent?

**I haven’t thought about that.**

Well, you should. 

**Why? What good will it do? I don’t want to think about the future and miss the present.**

How wise.

**See?**

So you’re saying there’s no feelings, here. Right?

**I never said that.**

Elio...

**I can’t help my feelings. You can’t make me not care about you.**

Feelings make everything painful, trust me. 

**Ok so you’re saying that you don’t feel anything for me?**

I didn’t say that. 

But I don’t want to hurt you. 

**I’m not a child. Let me choose what hurts me and what doesn’t**

So you’re not scared?

** No.  **

If we are together, it will mean certain things. 

** So eloquent  😂 **

Be serious.

** I am! It’s just weird what you just wrote **

I mean, if we are together there’ll be sex involved. 

**I hope so!**

You’re so bold and brash now, but you’ll be scared when it happens. 

** When?  🥳 **

IF. IF that happens. 

**Oooh. Is it because you’re very big??**

I am. Certainly for how small your body is. 

**😂** **you don’t know what my body can do.**

No. No I don’t. 

**Are you not curious?** 😈

Elio. It’ll hurt. 

**People have been doing it since the dawn of time. Nobody died.**

**You won’t kill me, Oliver.**

**The only way you’ll kill me is if you reject me.**

You’re very perseverant...

**Oliver. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.**

**I’ll make you feel so good you won’t want to stop.**

**And I won’t stop you. And I’ll do whatever you ask me.**

**With my hands. My mouth. Whatever you want.**

This is not just about me. It’s about you too. 

** Oh I know you’ll make me feel good too.  **

** I know you’ll want to make me come too.  **

** I know already that I’ll come the moment you touch me.  **

That sensitive?

**With you, yes.**

You have no idea what you’re talking about, kid. 

** Then show me.  **

** I’m ready.  **

I want you to be completely sure. 

**I am!! I am.**

**Do you want me to beg?**

Christ. 

**Is that a yes?**

No. I want to look into your eyes when you beg me. 

**Oh, fuck**

**You will.**

Elio. I do everything, in bed. I don’t have taboos. 

**Good, neither do I.**

How can you say that? I know you’ve never had sex with a man. 

** I have, in my mind. With you.  **

Oh, really? So we’ve fucked. I’ve sucked you off and you’ve sucked me off. I’ve gone down on you and eaten you out nice and good. 

How many fingers have you let me put inside you? Three? Four, five? 

My whole hand? 

How many positions have we tried? 

**I mean... some of these I’ve thought about.......**

Have we done it in the water, have we done it in the car? Have I used a blindfold on you? Have we done it in complete silence, have I told you off for the littlest sound you made, even though you just couldn’t keep quiet? Have I pulled your hair? 

Have I left nice and big bruises on your throat, for everyone to see? 

**Oh, fuck, Oliver...**

Is this what you want? 

**Yes**

**Yes Oliver**

**I want it**

**Please. Please say yes, too.**

Why are you so fucking beautiful. And so fucking impossible to say no to. 

**I don’t know.**

Of course you don’t know. 

**Please, Oliver.**

Please what?

**Please. Come to the bedroom. I need you.**

Only if you say yes to the next thing. 

**Yes, YES, YES. You know I’ll say yes**. 

No, no. You need to listen. And then answer. 

** Fine, but I’m already saying yes.  **

No. Listen. 

I’m only doing this if afterwards, when I have to leave, I can take you with me. 

I want to take you with me back to New York. 

I want to steal you away from here. From your family and from your friends. I want you to come with me, no questions asked, I want you to just trust me. I want you to be fully, completely mine. 

** Oh Oliver. **

** Yes. Yes I will come with you.  **

I want to keep you forever. 

** I want to be yours forever.  **

If we do this, Elio... if we do this, I’ll fall in love with you. I won’t be able to let you go. 

** I don’t want you to let me go.  **

** I’m already in love with you.  **

Ok. Fine. 

**Fine?**

Let’s do this. 

**Yes. Let’s do this.**

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the last part is a real fantasy of Oliver’s as I don’t think they’ll be able to do it... but one can dream. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story!


End file.
